1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-axle programmable manipulator comprising a corresponding multi-axle training arm for programming the manipulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Programmable manipulators are nowadays used for a plurality of purposes. For programming, a so-called training arm is employed which, as concerns its axles, dimensions etc, is, on principle, identically constructed as is the manipulator. The training arm is then brought to that location where, later on, the manipulator proper will be, and the corresponding movements are performed at the training arm whereby the program is written. This program is later on executed by the manipulator when it is mounted on the site and the manipulator will then execute all the movements according to the program.
This principle has proved to be functionable. It is however complicated to handle insofar as the manipulator has first to be disassembled and only then can the training arm be set up on its place. In this connection, utmost care must be taken that the base of the training arm rests at exactly the same location as the base of the manipulator, otherwise the displacement has to be considered in the program.
It is also possible to leave the manipulator where it is and to erect the training arm by its side, whereby the displacement between the manipulator and the training arm has of course to be taken into consideration. Such a procedure is however possible only if the manipulator does not interfere with the movements of the training arm.
It is therefore a disadvantage of all prior art procedures that the manipulator is guided by a program which includes errors, if namely the displacement between the manipulator and the training arm is not exactly taken into consideration; and it constitutes also an additional expenditure of energy because of the repeated mounting and demounting of the manipulator and of the training arm as well as of the additional inputs into the program for the consideration of the displacement.